Paralyzer
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Jay/Cole. Feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.] Jay pulls a prank on Cole, but when things go wrong they must always have a right.


Stomping across the threshold, Cole was ready to beat in a few skulls from the look on his face. The dark-haired had been messed with, big time. His favorite kind of cake was missing from its preserved glass perch, and that was only the beginning. It had been replaced with a replica. Of cardboard, of all things... It was covered by convincing frosting, but that charade only lasted until the ground ninja actually tried to cut it.

After scraping off the frosting to eat to savor from being wasted, he figured he just wasted good money on a well-made creation. Stopping at the room he shared along with his fellow ninjas, he threw open the door. No one, but then again... He peered through the darkened room, finding the blinds pulled down to keep out any light source and it confused him. It was the late afternoon at the most! Cole shucked up the light switch, causing an almost immediate tired whine.

Jay sat up on his residence on a few pillows and flimsy blanket in the middle of the floor. He hadn't bothered to make it to his bunk bed, ultimately falling asleep on the hardwood. The ninja kimono didn't currently have any indication of elemental medallions, so they must have been placed upon the dresser. Looking at said furniture piece confirmed such a notion. Wondering why he had been awoken from a nice nap, "What?"

Puffing out his cheeks lightly at that response, "Just give me back my cake, and nobody gets hurt."

"Well, that's no fun!" The glowering older caused him to curl up protectively, falling onto his side with a yawn. He nearly got away with more sleep, but a hand yanked him up by his hair, causing something near a yelp. Now that they were both standing, the teens looked each other over in tension. Ever since they met they never really liked one another very much. It was more obvious more times than not.

"Where is my cake, Jay?" It was meant to come out somewhat kindly, but daggers pierced the blue ninja every word.

The quirky boy wouldn't get a free pass this prank. That much was true... Smiling like a cat at an idea, "Hey, I could get you some dinner to make up for it?"

Cole wanted to deny such a thing, thinking that sounded like... a date. He had nothing better to do, though... Sighing silently, the bulkier male eventually allowed a nod move his head up and down, "Fine, but I get to choose what we eat."

"That works for me," grinned the brunet, "but can it be fastfood? I really don't have that high paying of a job."

Agreeing with yet another nod, "Alright then, I'll be ready in about ten minutes." Why did he have to take this date so seriously? It was a friend doing a favor for another friend, of course... Right? Without looking at the other again, "Um, can I get some privacy?"

"We're going to the arcade, Cole, you don't need to dress up." Jay thought it was kind of cute- er, weird, that his friend would act like that about a simple date. Shaking his head gently as the other flushed with embarrassment, the slightly tanned boy left the room anyways. Whatever Cole wanted.

oooooooo

At last Cole was all primped and ready, not really changing anything but maybe fixing his hair a bit. It had been a little ratty from mistreatment lately. Jay got up from his seat on the outer deck. In the time it took the raven-haired, he had told at least Wu where they were off to. He could have sworn their sensei was silently relieved they could have edible dinner for once in some time.

They reached the edge of one of the sides. Feeling queasy, the electric ninja looked over at his frenemy, "Ready? I can see the arcade from here... Kind of." Well, what he thought was the childish place, but they had good food in his defense.

"I can't believe we're seriously eating there," Cole couldn't help but grumble. Before he could get much of a response, he leapt from the side, soon calling forth his tornado of creation. It eagerly wound around him in a protective shield, making sure to keep its wielder safe.

Nervous for having this idea in the first place, Jay sort of stuck back, but then soon gave in to the rush of danger and went over the side as well. This caused him to flail as much as the whipping winds his weight was creating allowed. At last finding calm within himself, the teenager made himself as straight as a board. Silently calling out his abilities, a sheen of lightning twister surrounded his body. He could barely see anything through the somewhat translucent sheet of static.

Once they were both on the gravelly sidewalk, the boys smiled at each other ever so slightly. What a rush! Quickly starting to walk towards their destination, Cole tried to hide how much fun this time was becoming already, "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Nah, let's take our time," the blue ninja began to feel around his waist. His face effectively fell as he took out the money had had stashed around that area, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Curious now, Cole backed up to the shorter boy with a quirked brow.

"Is it okay if we just get you a new, cheaper cake? I only have enough for something like that." Despite that explanation, the younger flinched back from the other somewhat.

oooooooo

Trying not to show he liked that change in plans so much better, the pale teen nodded calmly. Though his mind dictated he at least give something back for this date. He moved his face so he could quickly peck the blue ninja's cheek. Cole almost got away with the half-eaten box of cake, but was spun around for a full kiss on the mouth. Maybe the tension wasn't hate... but something they both wanted so bad it hurt. That they felt they couldn't have, so it in turn made them angry at one another...

No longer would they deny each other, though.


End file.
